wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
'They'
Note*** This group belongs to MoontideTheHybrid. Ask before joining/using. Who are the 'They'? The 'They' is a large army of dragons who have bases all throughout Pyrrhia. 'They' is here to hunt down all of the hybrids, oddities, and freaks, because 'They' believe that scienceborns are WRONG (unless they make them) and that breeding dragons of different tribes is MORE WRONG. Even the hybrid's parents will be hunted. 'They' is ruled by a mysterious dragon of an unknown tribe named "SoreBones." The 'They' have official territory that they have taken from different tribes, little patches of land, and are really into slavery. 'They' History 'They' Is Born The 'They' was founded by SoreBones over 200 years ago. It is a mystery how he is still alive. He was seen back then as a RainWing, surprisingly, and had a son named "SoreSoul." SoreSoul is dead. Back to the history... The 'They' was originally called the 'UnMixers,' that name was very unofficial. So they went for something less literal and more ominous, and became 'The Them,' and over the years dragons started referring to 'The Them' as 'The They.' Growing Bigger The army started out as a small group of five dragons, which grew to ten, which grew to twenty, which grew to fifty, which grew to one hundred, almost as big as a small tribe. Their influence spread through Pyrrhia faster than a wildfire in California. Many dragons were just bloodthirsty, and many dragons thought that "Contaminating Wing Blood" should be very illegal. So they started getting territory. Gaining Territory They allied with the SkyWings, who were very ''offended by hybrids at the time. Their land was just a few mountains, until they sent a large group of dragons out to the desert, and claimed land there. Soon they had bases in every territory. Currently, they have about fifty bases, each holding around 20 to 40 dragons. They were unstoppable, allied by the SkyWings. Many oddities, hybrids, and even normal dragons rebelled against them, lots being killed, and the strongest survivors being called "Saviors." '''Saviors' Soon Saviors grew more popular, though few still exist. Every regular dragon tried to mind their own tribe's political business, but it was amazing to think of the legends, of the battles they had gone through. Some dragons stayed quiet, though they disliked the 'They,' and others stayed quiet, though they disliked the 'Saviors,' not wanting to start a bigger fight. Most dragons were loyal to their queens and fought under both the 'They' and their tribes, only staying in bases within their territory and not fighting territorial battles. Any dragon who survived three 'They' bases became a Savior. But what about the slaves? Prisoners And Slaves No freaks, hybrids, or oddities were kept alive for longer than an hour in a 'They' base (unless they were storming it), so how did 'They' have slaves? Well, usually 'They' would attack towns and build bases there, sending any dragon that survived the attack into slavery, and any strange ones who survived the attack dead. The 'They' Now Now, the 'They' still does what they do every day. Send out scouts to look for villages to attack or strange ones to hunt, or executes hybrids, oddities, or freaks. Sometimes they keep certain dragons prisoners instead of slaves if they resist them too much. Dragons continue to join the 'They', and Saviors continue to be born and killed. Joining the 'They' RULES # If you join, you get a TalkPad (An ipad-sized touch screen with a stylus for contacting other dragons) # If you join, you must choose a new two-part name (Unless you serve under a queen as well) # To become a General/Noble you must ask SoreBones (Via TalkPads, of course!) # Before becoming a General/Noble, you must be in the group for awhile (or wait for a new base) # To join the group, you must contact a SkyWing or 'They' member about it (Basically ask Moontide) Members Head of the 'They' * SoreBones (MoontideTheHybrid)) Generals and Nobles of the 'They' (Ok, there are over fifty bases, so I'll just list a few, and if anyone else makes one just list them) * General SilverFang (MoontideTheHybrid) * General EminentSky (MoontideTheHybrid) * General ClearStorm (MoontideTheHybrid) * Noble ReefClaws (MoontideTheHybrid) * Noble GemCrawler (MoontideTheHybrid) Members of the 'They' * DeathLife (MoontideTheHybrid) * SunScript (MoontideTheHybrid) Category:Groups